Tipos de besos
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Porque hay muchos tipos de besos, Rima y Nagi los probaran, aunque sea por accidente.
1. Beso Indirecto

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beso indirecto

Estábamos reunidos en un pequeño café, y cuando digo todos, es decir TODOS, estaban: Amu, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Nagihiko y yo, decidimos celebrar que se había acabado el asunto de Easter.

Por desgracias, el lugar que escogió Amu estaba abarrotado, así que de suerte conseguimos una mesa y tuvimos que ponernos todos juntos.

— Gran idea Amu—le dije con mi frialdad usual.

— ¡Oye si no te gusta puedes ir!—me espeto un poco enojada.

— No, me quedo—le respondí mirando disimuladamente al lado, que por desgracia estaba ocupado por Nagihiko.

— ¿No me digas que te quedas solo porque Nagi esta aquí?—me dice con picardía Yaya, a lo que yo me sonrojo un poco al igual que Nagihiko.

— No digas tonterías Yaya—le contesto un poco enojada, tan distraída estaba en mirarla enojada, que no note que me lleve el vaso de Nagihiko a los labios para beber.

— ¡Kyaaa!—grita Yaya, haciendo que dejara de beber y la mirara como una loca— ¡Se han dado un beso! ¡Kyaa! ¡Se han dado un beso!—gritaba saltando como una loca.

— ¡Se puede saber de que tontería estas hablando!—le digo exasperada.

— ¡Que Rima-tan y Nagi se han dado un beso!—me dice emocionada, a lo que yo y Nagihiko nos sonrojábamos mas— ¡Ha sido un beso indirecto! ¡Yaya lo ha visto, Rima-tan agarro el vaso de Nagi, a sido apropósito!

— ¡Por supuesto que no ha sido a propósito boba!—le grito azorada y muy sonrojada—Es tu culpa por distraerme y hacerme tomar el vaso equivocado—le grito mientras me salgo de la silla—voy al baño—dije masticando las palabras.

Al entrar al baño me lavaba la cara constantemente tratando de quitar el estúpido sonrojo, ¡Yaya idiota! ¡¿Cómo cree que de verdad lo hice a propósito? ¡Por supuesto que no fue así!

Dejo que las gotas caigan libremente por mi cara al igual que mis sentimientos, mientras bufo por saber cual es mi posición.

— _Quilas en el fondo, hubiera querido que fuera un beso directo_—pienso un poco sonrojada, agarro una toalla, me seco la cara y me dirijo a donde están mis amigos, aunque Yaya se burle de mi, valdrá la pena si puedo estar junto a el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeje, se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi habitación, aburrida, con la televisión en propagandas y en mute, mirando al techo, solo a mi se me ocurría este drable.

Ojala les guste, como siempre Rimahiko, ¡Y juro que voy a hacer muchos rimahikos mas! ¡Así que no se los pierdan!

Lira.


	2. Beso Directo

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Decidí hacer esto una serie, de drables y one-shot, después de estar cuidando a los niños para que se durmieran (ese lugar empieza a ser mi lugar de inspiración *-*) Se me ocurrió hacer de esto una serie, cortita, creo que solo será 4 capítulos.

Por cierta sugerencia de una amiga distraída, pondré quien narra, ahora le toca a: Nagihiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beso Directo

Estaba mirando la silla donde había estado Rima, ahora ella se encontraba en el baño.

Aunque me encontraba en el café, mi mente no estaba ahí, creo que ni siquiera estaba pensando, mi mente seguía con las palabras de Yaya: _"¡Rima-tan y Nagi se han dado un beso!_"

Suspiro pesadamente aun un poco sonrojado, ya hubiera querido que el "beso" hubiera sido uno directo.

Me sonrojo mas, mientras sacudo la cabeza con reprobatoria, como si ella quisiera besarme.

Con ese último pensamiento vuelvo a suspirar con pesadez, olvidando que existe el mundo, y una malvada Yaya.

— Yaya tiene una idea—dice Yaya con una sonrisa de gato Chesiere, mientras Kairi-que estaba a su lado-le mira con duda—Hare que Rima-tan se tropiece y caiga "accidentalmente" sobre Nagi—dice manteniendo su sonrisa.

Antes de que Kairi pudiera objetar o hacerla detenerse, Rima ya venía e camino.

Justo cuando Rima estaba agarrando la silla para arrastrarla para atrás, Yaya un pie antes haciendo que Rima se tropezara, y cayera sobre mí.

Pero las cosas no salieron como las pensó Yaya, en vez de que su cabeza cayera en mi pecho-como de seguro ella tenía planeado-cayo a mi altura, haciendo que sus labios se posaran en los míos.

Si antes mi mente no estaba presente, se desconecto totalmente cuando nos besamos.

El flash de una cámara de celular hizo que Rima dejara de prestar atención a la situación y se separara.

— ¡Ha ha ha! ¡Yaya no puede creerlo! ¡Una foto de Rima-tan y Nagi con un beso directo! ¡Kyaa!—gritaba Yaya mientras saltaba como un conejo.

Un aura negra empezó a crecer de Rima, y miraba a Yaya con una mirada que rivalizaría con la de Terminator.

— ¡Yaya más vale que borres esa foto o te matare!—amenazo empezando a perseguir a Yaya.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Yaya no la borrara hasta que la monte en facebook!—decía corriendo mientras accedía a internet desde su celular.

Yo me levante-ya que había estado en el suelo-y me puse a repasar mentalmente todo lo que había pasado.

A veces los deseos se vuelven realidad, aunque no de la manera que lo esperas.

Otra cosa en la que pensaba, es que tenía ganas de abrazar a Yaya, por hacer que ese beso ocurriera, aunque también de matarla, por interrumpir el beso con mí dulce flor de durazno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jejeje, como adoro hacerle la vida imposible a esos chicos.

Creo que ya tengo la idea para el siguiente capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!

Lira.


	3. Beso francés

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Otra vez volverá a narrar Nagihiko, y será un poco más largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beso francés

Caminaba algo distraído devolviéndome a la casa.

Después de la persecución de Yaya y Rima, nos obligaron a salir del local, y al parecer no podremos entrar en un mes, aunque con todo el alboroto que hicimos, creo que fueron bastante amables.

Llegue a la casa y ni me moleste en saludar a mi madre o a mi tía, ya me disculpare más tarde, ahora tengo que pensar.

Entro a mi habitación en mi acuesto en mi cama, volviendo a suspirar con pesadez, mientras mis charas me ven preocupados.

— ¿Paso algo malo en el café?—pregunto Temari, ya que como aun no les digo a algunos que soy Nadeshiko, ella se ha quedado.

— Pues aparte de que a besado a Rima nos veces, no—responde con humor Rhtyhm, a veces desearía que para las cosas tuviera un poco mas de tacto.

— ¡¿Qué?—se sorprendió Temari, aunque también se veía algo feliz.

— Ah sido por accidente—le aclaro a Temari para que no se haga ilusiones, creo que ella ya sabe que estoy enamorado de Rima, porque aun no se los he comentado.

— Bueno accidental para ellos, a propósito para Yaya—rió nuevamente Rhythm.

— Es una pena—se deprime Temari sentándose en la almohada.

— ¿Por qué? A conseguido algunos besos y Rima no le ha golpeado—dijo Rhythm sin entender.

— Él no está enterado ¿Verdad?—me pregunta Temari apuntando a Rhythm, yo solo niego con la cabeza.

— ¿A que se refieren?—pregunta mi chara azul.

— Me lo temía—suspiro—si tu no nos dices no se entera.

— ¿De qué cosa?—siguió Rhythm que aun no entendía.

— Si, pero ya sabes su falta de tacto—recalque poniendo mi punto de vista.

— ¡¿Se puede saber de que están hablando?—se desespero.

— Que estoy enamorado de Rima/Que está enamorado de Rima—decimos yo y Temari respectivamente al unisonó.

— ¡¿Qué?—y ahora el sorprendido es Rhythm— ¿Por qué no me dijiste y a Temari si?

— Porque Temari trata con delicadeza este tipo de situaciones—le digo con suma tranquilidad.

— Y también porque Nagihiko no me lo dijo—aclaro Temari—yo lo intuí.

— ¡Pues que estamos esperando! ¡De seguro no está muy lejos de aquí! ¡Andando!—dijo enérgicamente.

— Rhtyhm, ni se te ocurra…—le trato de ordenar que se detuviera, pero ya era tarde.

— ¡Chara Change!—dice con entusiasmo, de repente tengo unos auriculares azules en mis hombros, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba corriendo fuera de la casa.

— Por eso es que el no nos lo quería decir—dijo Temari con una gotita estilo anime.

— ¡No debe estar muy lejos!—digo aun manipulado por el chara change—_ ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Como esto no acabe pronto me meteré en un gran problema!_—pienso en mis adentros.

De repente veo a Rima en el camino, _oh no_, pienso con temor, lo que sea que planeara Rhythm, estaba seguro que no era buena idea.

Y aun sin poder controlar mis movimientos, rápidamente me puse al frente de ella y la bese.

En ese instante acabo el chara change, estaba seguro que lo siguiente seria que Rima se separaría y me daría una cachetada astronómica.

Pero envés de eso, hizo lo último que pensé que haría, me correspondió el beso.

Ella deslizo sus manos por mi cuello, mientras yo ponía las mías en su cintura.

Estaba en el paraíso, el estar besando a Rima y que me correspondiera era todo un sueño realidad.

Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, nos mirábamos ambos sin aliento y sonrojados.

— Te amo—le digo sin esperar un minuto más, ella me sonríe.

— Yo también—me responde mientras se acerca nuevamente y empezamos otra vez con el juego de besos.

Estaba equivocado, puede que Rhythm no tenga nada de tacto, pero a veces el arriesgarse tiene sus ventajas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, posiblemente esto no hubiera pasado así, pero síganme el juego.

Quiero disculparme por el Ooc que tiene este capítulo, pero no sabía que más hacer, mil disculpas.

Hasta ahora solo tengo planeado el próximo, luego dare por cerrado el fic, pero si me entero de otro beso interesante, lo pondré en la serie, ya que originalmente se trataba de independientes, pero ha sido seguido esta vez.


	4. Beso de cuello

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

La narración será nuevamente Nagihiko, creo que es la costumbre de viviendo con mi mejor amiga.

Y para que sepan, otra vez hare cambios (ya deben estar hartos) será una serie de drables o one-shot independientes, si se me ocurre que sea seguida les avisare.

Para que sepan, esta será UA, y mayores de edad (21 años)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beso de cuello

Estaba descansando tranquilamente en mi departamento, cuando tocan el timbre.

Mi sorpresa fue al ver a Rima, medio tambaleante, balbuceando, las mejillas sonrojadas, una botella en la mano y apestando a algohol.

De inmediato la hago pasar y le quito la botella.

— ¡Hey!—me dice ella medio molesta y tambaleante.

Yo no le hago caso y doy un pequeño trago a la botella, era vodka.

— ¿Y a ti qué carajo te importa?—dijo casi irreconociblemente.

Soltando un suspiro la lleve al sofá de la sala. Según recordaba ella se había ido de despedida de soltera de Amu, que se iba a casar con Ikuto, pero no sabía que la despedida de soltera seria en un bar. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué demonios estaba en mi casa? No es que me molestara el tenerla aquí, al contrario, me gustaba tenerla cerca, pero ella y yo no éramos tan amigos como para que viniera aquí.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?—le pregunto sentándome a su lado.

— Ni-ni se te ocurra enfadarte *hip* Para empezar todo esto es tu culpa—me dijo algo enfadada lanzándome sus manos vuelta puños en la cabeza, sin llegar la fuerza suficiente para ser un golpe.

— ¿Mi culpa?—pregunto agarrando sus muñecas y apartándolas de mi cabeza.

— Si, tú culpa, tu culpa y de tu hermana Nadeshiko—me dijo agitando las muñecas y liberándolas de mi agarre—Si tu no hubieras vuelto a Japón y Nadeshiko no te hubiese presentado con los demás, no hubiéramos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y no me hubiera enamorado de ti.

— ¿Ena-enamorado?—me sorprendo un poco balbuceante mientras me sonrojaba.

— ¡Y queeeeeeeee leess pareeeeeceeeee!—grita arrastrando las palabras y levantándose del sofá— ¡Eeell muy bakaaa no se había dado cuuuueeentaaaa!—grita parada aun medio tambaleante.

— ¡Rima ten cuidado!—le advierto parándome y haciendo ademán para agarrarla, en un descuido se tambalea y caemos los dos sobre el sofá con ella encima mío.

— Te amo baka—me susurra Rima, mientras se acerca a mi cuello y lo besa.

— Rima—murmuro con sus besos, se eran delicado y precisos, tanto que me hacían temblar.

De repente paro, me levanto un poco y veo que Rima está dormida.

Sonrió. La cargo hasta mi habitación y la pongo en la cama, me agarro una almohada y me acuesto en el sofá.

Mañana tendríamos una incómoda conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía ganas de hacer este beso, pero no sabía cómo, estaba paseando por mis historias favoritas cuando leo una de Soul Eater con el título de "Alcohol"-graciosa historia-de inmediato se me prendió al campanita y puse manos a la obra, ya tengo la idea para el siguiente cap, empiezo ahora.

Lira


	5. Beso de mejilla

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara.

Esta vez va a narrar Rima, que hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

Esto va a hacer después del manga de shugo chara encoré.

Para leer este capítulo deben haber leído el capítulo 2 de shugo chara encoré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beso en la mejilla

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, pensativa.

Demonios, no era justo, ¡Yo no le debía nada! Y sin embargo, ¿Por qué sentía que le debía algo?

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que le debía a Nagihiko el haber estado conmigo aquella vez en el parque, ¡Pero no debería sentirme así! ¡Yo no le había pedido que se quedara conmigo y me diera consejos! ¡Pero nooo! ¡Ahora resulta que tengo consciencia y quiere que haga algo!

Seguía lanzando maldiciones en la cocina, cuando mi mamá entro.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Rima?—me pregunto mi mamá yendo hacia el refrigerador y sacando el jugo de naranja.

— Mamá ¿Alguna vez has sentido que le debes algo a alguien y quieres recompensárselo?—le pregunte.

— Pues fue así como inicie una relación con tu padre—me dice agarrando un vaso de la alacena y sirviéndose jugo de naranja—yo me sentía mal y fui a enfermería, el se quedo acompañándome y perdió varias clases, al dia siguiente le hice unos cuantos dulces para agradecerle, luego comenzamos a salir, que buenos tiempos—me dice mirando el piso con una sonrisa.

— Te puedo asegurar que yo no quiero llegar a tanto—le dije un poco molesta, ¡Primero muerta que salir a voluntad con ese pervertido!

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?—me pregunta mi madre mirándome a la cara con duda.

— Es que hace unos días me encontré con uno de los guardianes, me dio un consejo, y siento que le debo algo—le digo sin contarle demasiado.

— Mmm—mira para el suelo pensativa con una mano en la barbilla—Ya se, ¿Por qué no le tejes una bufanda? Aunque estemos saliendo de primavera aun hará frio por un tiempo.

Una bufanda…bien, era sencillo, al menos no tendría que cocinar, me salgo de la silla y voy para la puerta de la cocina.

— Espera Rima—me dice mi mamá caminando hacia mí—si de verdad le quieres agradecer, tienes que…—se acerca más y me susurra al oído.

— ¿En serio tengo que hacer eso?—le pregunto molesta y un poco sonrojada, ella solo asiente con una sonrisa.

Un par de días mas tarde…

No puedo creer esto, estoy al frente de la casa de Nagihiko, antes había jurado jamás pisar un pie en esta casa, y ahora mírenme aquí, patética.

Dudaba entre tocar el timbre o salir de aquí, tal vez sea mejor dejar esto e irme a casa, si eso seria lo mejor.

— ¿Qué estas esperando Rima? La puerta no se va a abrir sola—dice Kusu Kusu tocando el timbre, demonios.

— ¿Qué desea?—dijo una señora que parecía mayor de edad.

— Un gusto, soy Mashiro Rima, me gustaría hablar con Nagihiko—dije con mi usual tono indiferente, ¿Por qué demonios me había presentado?

— Oh con que usted es la famosa Rima-chan de quien tanto habla, en seguida lo busco—dice la señora en tono picaron mientras yo me sonrojo ligeramente, ¿Habla de mí?

Sacudo la cabeza con reprobatoria, ¿Y a mí que me importaba si hablaba mucho de mí? Que el haga lo que le de la gana.

— ¿Rima-chan?—me pregunta Nagihiko recién llegando— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Quería agradecerte por lo del otro día—le dije cruzada de brazos de forma altanera y un poco sonrojada—Toma—casi le lancé la bolsa con la bufanda, el al verla se quedo un poco sorprendido—ya que va hacer frió por un tiempo, pensé que seria útil.

Él seguía admirando la bufanda, era de color azul oscuro, en las puntas tenia una franja lila, donde en una de ellas estaba escrito el nombre de Nagihiko, que a los lados tenían flores, del derecho eran violetas, y las de la izquierda azules, como las de los huevos de Temari y Rhythm.

— Si no te gusta me la puedes devolver—le dije un tanto molesta.

— Para nada, me encanta, la usare ahora—me dice Nagihiko apartándose su cabello y poniéndose la bufanda—no tenias por que hacerlo.

— Ya lo sé, pero mi conciencia no me dejaba quedarme así como así—le replique aun altanera, y sonrojada por lo que seguía.

Me acerque un poco a él, que retrocedió la cabeza sorprendido, yo no le hice caso y seguí acercándome, y cuando estuve suficientemente cerca, le bese la mejilla, como me había dicho mi madre.

Me separe de el y me voltee caminando dispuesta a irme, pero a los tres pasos me detuve y me volví a voltear.

Nagihiko me miraba sonrojado, con una mano en la mejilla que le bese.

— No te hagas ilusiones, eso solo lo hice para agradecerte, nada más—le dije dejando en claro como eran las cosas, pero en cierta forma ni yo me lo creí.

El quito su mano de la mejilla y me miro sorprendido, y sin estar sonrojado, luego me dio una calida sonrisa, que por alguna razón izo que me sonrojara.

Me fui de ahí dando pisotones hasta llegar a casa, al llegar me tire en la cama y me cruce de brazos.

Ahora entiendo porque mi conciencia quería ir a verlo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, iba a publicar esto antes, pero me sacaron de la compu ¬¬

Ojala les gustara.

Lira


End file.
